Broken
by HatomiLynn
Summary: Kagome lives with her abusive foster parents and goes to a new school. Meets new friends. Can her friends help her and set her free? Or will someone else get to her before she even has a chance?


Disclaimer- i dont own Inuyasha

Broken

Chapter 1

"GET UP!" Mrs. Kiryo screamed at the lump in the bed, buried under blankets. " Get your lazy bum up right this minute!" She kicked the bed. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" I'm up! Lord you don't have to scream at me!" she cried. Mrs. Kiryo slapped the girl across the face.

" You dare raise you voice at me?" she asked icily. " After I took you in? After I feed you and clothed you?"

The girl just looked away, holding her red cheek.

"That is what I thought. You are lucky Toshio is not awake! If he heard you yell at me like that, Lord only knows what he would do! You are such an ungrateful little brat! Now get dressed and get to school before your late! Lord forbid if your late for the first day of a new school!" with that Mrs. Kiryo stalked out the door, letting it slam close behind her. The girl, known as Kagome Higurashi, stretched and got out of bed, heading to the shower.

After about 15 minutes she came out in nothing but a towel on and started going through her closet for some clothes. About a half hour later she gazed at herself in the full length mirror. She wore a camouflage flare jeans, a white t-shirt that had 'Angel Baby' in big red letters, white tennis shoes, a chain braclet, her long raven colored hair was left flowing down all the way to the middle of her back, she wore black eye liner under her gray-blue eyes, she had lip gloss on and had a huge chain necklace around her neck. She grabbed her book bag and ran down stairs. Toshio was sitting at the head of the table, reading a news paper and sipping coffee. He looked up with a coldness in his eyes.

"What's your hurry? It's only 6:45 in the morning." he stated then glared at her. " Unless your off to some boy's house for a quicky before school. That would be just like you."

Kagome gritted her teeth. These people thought she was a whore when she was still a virgin. It made her so angry.

" Your right dear. I told Kagome she was so ungrateful for what we have done for her. You want to know what she did this morning?" Kurio, Mrs.Kiryo, said as she glared at Kagome evilly.

He looked up at his wife. " What did she do, my love?"

"She raised her voice at me! Yelled at me as if I was a piece of trash she did!" Toshio turned slowly and looked at Kagome with cold eyes.

" You did what?" he asked in a deadly voice.

" I did no-"

"ARE YOU CALLING MY WIFE A LIAR?!?!" he roared as he jumped out of the chair and came flying at her. He slapped her across the face. Really hard. She fell to the ground and looked up at the man with hateful eyes while holding her now bruising cheek.

"You ever do that again and I'll do more than that." he said icily as he sat down, shaking with rage.

"Now look what you did! Getting him all upset like that!" Kurio cried going to her husband and putting her arms around his shoulders. "I think you owe someone an apology!"

Kagome stared at the ground as she mumbled a "Sorry Mr. Kiryo."

"That is more like it!" Kurio snapped. " Now off to school with you now."

" Buts its only-"

"Do NOT argue with me young lady! Now go!" she screamed.

Kagome ran out the door, happy to be away from her stupid foster 'parents'. She sighed when she heard her stomache growl. She stopped into a small café and sat down. She had a little bit of money that she had stolen from them. A young waitress came over with a friendly smile but when she saw Kagome she saw a strange look on the girls face.

"Hello, may I take your order?" she asked in a sweet voice, the same strange look on her face.

" Yes I would like two blueberry muffins and a cup of hot chocolate please." Kagome replied in her emotionless voice.

"Coming right up." she said and walked off.

After Kagome ate she walked the rest of the way to school. Considering she was a half hour early she decided to take a tour around the school. She got her schedule out and began to hunt around for the class rooms so she wouldn't get lost when it was time to go. After about 15 minutes of touring she went outside and walked for a little while. She came across a huge cherry blossom tree that was all alone.

_'All alone... just like me.' _Kagome thought sadly as she touched the tree. She sighed and sat down. She was only sitting there for a few minutes when she heard someone shout at her, "Hey! What do you think your doing in my spot?"

By the sound of the voice it was a male. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. There standing in front of her was the most handsomest guy she ever saw.

He had long, flowing white hair, fangs claws, two cute triangle shaped dog ears on top of his head and beautiful golden eyes that were glaring at her. Kagome wanted to reach out an touch it but resisted the urge as she stood up.

"I...I...I...I'm..m s..s..sorry!" She stuttered as she backed away. The hanyou's eyes softened just a bit.

"Feh woman! Its not like I'm gonna eat you." He said as he sat down. Kagome's face heated up.

"I...I... d-didn't m-mean it like t-that." she stuttered. _'At least I think...' _Kagome thought. _'My mama warned me about demons... she told me to never trust one... but I didn't listen and now look what happened.'_

Kagome was staring at him as if she were in a trance and with that last thought tears began to burn the back of her eyes. Kagome lowered her head and aloud a tear to escape. It had barley went down her cheek when Inuyasha spoke.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. Kagome's head snapped up and she wiped her tears away.

"I'm not." She stated firmly.

"Liar." He snorted.

Just then the bell rang signaling that it was time for school. Kagome ran toward the building like a bat out of hell. She didn't know what was going on. She felt scared out of her mind around the boy but at the same time she felt... safe? _'No that can't be it. I'm never safe. Never.' _Kagome thought as she walked into the classroom.

Everyone stared at her.

"Class this is Higurashi, Kagome. Please be nice to her and help her out. Kagome you may sit next to Inuyasha." she said as she indicated to the silver haired boy from earlier. Kagome gulped and slowly walked toward the back of the room and sat down. The teacher returned to the lesson and a girl in front of Kagome turned around.

" Hi my name is Sango." She said friendly. She had long black hair pulled into a high pony tail and chocolate eyes. She wore black baggy pants, a tight black tank top that said 'Bite Me' in red letters, combat boots, and a chain necklace. She wore res eye shadow and black eye liner and some lip gloss. She was very pretty.

" Hi I'm Kagome." Kagome said. _'Wow I can't believe someone is actually talking to me already. Maybe I will have some friends here.' _Kagome thought with a faint smile.

"Hey I will show you around and stuff alright?"

"Sounds good to me." Kagome said as she gave a tiny smile. Then Sango peered at her closely and a look of concern flashed on her face.

"Wow Kagome what happened? You gotta bruise there on your face." Sango said.

Kagome's hand instantly flew to her still sore cheek. "Oh this? My alarm clock scared me half to death this morning. I jumped outa bed and I kinda hit my cheek on the end of the table." Kagome said with a nervous laugh and a sheepish grin.

"Oh." Sango said, only slightly not believing Kagome's story. Inuyasha however looked at her with total doubtful eyes. As Kagome looked into his eyes she felt safe but at the same time she felt scared. He was dangerous and she knew it. So what was wrong with her?

LUNCH TIME

"Hey Kagome! Over here!" Sango called as she waved Kagome over to her table. Inuyasha was sitting there, along with Miroku, a perverted but cute guy with short black hair and blue eyes. Kagome went over and sat down beside Sango, across from Inuyasha.

"So Kagome how do you like our school so far?" Miroku asked with a charming smile. Kagome gave a faint smile.

"Its ok. Most of the people here have been really nice. Unlike the people at my old school." Kagome said and instantly wish she didn't mention her other school when Inuyasha looked up at her. He gave her a look and she wasn't sure what it was. It was a mixture of confusion, wonder, and ... concern? Nah couldn't be. Kagome looked away, taking a bite of her apple.

" I have no idea why anyone would be mean to such a nice person like you Kagome." Miroku said and Sango nodded.

"Anyone messes with you just come get one of us and we will deal with it." Sango said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"INU-BABY!!!!!!!!" A wild banshee screatched. Everyone except for Kagome groaned.

" Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha stated as if that was supposed to mean something.

Just then a tall girl with really long black hair, brown eyes, a very VERY short mini skirt and, tube top, with matching pink heels to match the pink shirt and skirt. She wore WAY to much makeup. The banshee came over to Inuyasha and gave a very slutty, seductive look.

"Hey Inu-baby! Wanna come over tonight? My parents aren't home..." She said. Inuyasha gagged.

"Hell no!!! Now would you please LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" he yelled as he shoved her off of him.

"Awwww I undestand Inuyasha! You have practice right? Ok Ill be there thanks for inviting me!" She said in a very high pitched voice as she walked away.

"OMG How dumb can she get?" Miroku asked.

"For real maybe someone should tell her to dye her hair blonde... it would go great with her personality." Sango said. Kagome tried not to but she did. She giggled.

"Sango that was so mean!" She exclaimed with a giggle. Sango grinned and flashed her a thumps up.

" I know, I know! But ya'll still love me!" She exclaimed.

" I do!" Miroku chirped and Sango smacked him on the head. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

"Anyway! Hey Kagome I was going over to the mall after school I wanted to know if ya wanna come." Sango said and she smacked Miroku's hand because he tried to still one of her fries.

" I would love to Sango!" But then Kagome's smile faltered. " Wait I can't I have to be home. Sorry Sango." Kagome said sadly. Sango gave a smile.

" No biggie maybe next time then." Sango said. "Miroku leave my damn fries alone!" She screamed at Miroku as she stabbed his hand with her plastic fork.

"Owwwww!!!" Miroku yelped as he put his injured hand in his mouth to suck on.

"Hump! Serves you right!" Sango huffed as she stuffed some fries into her mouth. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh crap!" Inuyasha suddenly burst out.

" What?" Everyone asked in unison.

" I forgot to do my damn science last night!" He exclaimed. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Inuyasha you can copy off of mine." Miroku offered.

" Great! Thanks man!" Inuyasha gave a relief sigh.

"Inuyasha you idiot. You never to your homework!" Sango said. Inuyasha gave a sheepish grin.

" Yeah I always kinda like... forget." he said. Everyone Sango and Miroku sweat-dropped and sighed as Kagome giggled.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG

Lunch was over.

END OF THE DAY!

"Hey Kag! Wait up!" Sango called as she ran over to Kagome, whom was on her way home.

"Hello Sango." Kagome smiled.

" Hey I go this way too so I will walk with you." Sango said. Kagome smiled happy to have someone to walk home with.

"Soo... Kagome," Sango said drawing out the so, " Meet any guys you like?" She asked slyly.

"Sango!" Kagome gasped as she blushed.

" Ah ha! I knew it! Who is it? Hm? Hmmm??"

" Well its no one Sango. I don't really like anyone." Kagome said.

" Sure Kag and I'm the tooth fairy." Sango said dryly. Kagome gasped.

" You are?!?! In that case Miz Sango I put a tooth under my pillow when I was three and all I got was a lousy quarter! Now-" she was cut off by Sango's laughter. Kagome smiled. This is the first time in a very long time that she had actually joked around with anyone.

"Well this is my stop!" Sango said as they stopped in front of a big white house with blue shutters.

" Cya Sango!" Kagome waved.

" Bye Kags! Until tomorrow!" Sango waved back and disappeared into her house. Kagome sighed as she continued walking to her house. She was content. For the first time in a long time she had friends. _'Friends.' _Kagome thought with a small smile. She walked up the stairs of her house opened the door. Her small smile turned instantly back into her emotionless face as she heard his voice.

"Hello Kagome dear." Toshio said oh so sweetly.

" Hello sir," Kagome replied as she took off her shoes.

" Well my wife isn't here and you know what that means." He purred as he stepped closer to her. Kagome was scared. She knew what was about to happen. And she was scared out of her mind. " Come here." He said as he held out his arms. Kagome didn't move. " I SAID COME HERE DAMMIT!" He roared.

Kagome slowly walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist with her back against his front. He began to grind his front into her back. Kagome held down her bile as it rose in her throat. He began to kiss her neck and Kagome shivered. Its was going to happen again. She hated this. She hated it so much. Tears began to burn the back of her eyes.

"Let's go Kagome before my wife comes back." He said as he led her upstairs. Kagome cried silently as she followed him. Followed him to her doom. Something that always left her scared and detached from everyone. She had just recovered from the last one not to long ago.

_'What about my friends?' _Kagome thought sadly as she entered his room.

He closed and locked the door behind him. He turned around slowly with an evil smile.

"Let's began, shall we?" He said evilly as he came toward her.

REVIEW!!!! PLEASE??? I need at least 10!


End file.
